


A Likely Story

by wavewright62



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: Mikkel has heard this one before.
Relationships: Mette Madsen & Mikkel Madsen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	A Likely Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



Mikkel raised his eyebrows at the card on the door of the cubicle. The occupant looked abashed to see Mikkel.

Mikkel cleared his throat. “ _Martin_ Madsen.”

The voice came out in a squeak. “Mikkel, I can explain.” Mikkel opened his arms for a hug as the words came pouring out. “They wanted me to _marry_ some _farmer_ but I _hid_ in a crate and then I was in _Germany_ -”

“And, it turns out you’re a mage.”

“and it sounds impossible but- Wait, how did you _know?”_

“Mette, tsk. Every young person thinks they’re the _only_ ones who ever experienced something.”


End file.
